1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the transformation of internal combustion engines using liquid fuel, into gas, over-pressurised engines.
2. Discussion of the Background
At the present time, only two types of fuel feeding devices for automobile engines are known: carburettors, generally of the float type, and sequential projection injectors. The main drawbacks arising from the projection into the cylinders of liquid fuel pulvesed into more or less fine drops, in collaboration with a certain volume of air, are essentially an incomplete internal combustion of the air-fuel mixture in the cylinders, which causes a fairly rapid soiling of the cylinders, poor yield and increased environmental pollution through the unburned particles in the air-fuel mixture. The soiling of the cylinders rapidly destroys the lubrication features of the engine lubricant because of the particles and soot generated by the unburned fuel. This provokes the premature damaging of the piston rings and skirts of the engine, and that of the crankshaft bearings and the piston rods, in the case of high pressure feeding diesel engines. Very high pressure feeding requires the use of high accuracy pumps, and thus is very expensive, as well as a feeding circuit adapted to resist such pressures. The injection system is also very accurate and expensive and easily liable to go out of adjustment.
In order to overcome such drawbacks, car manufacturers have been researching mechanical, electrical or thermal means which involve, among other features, with a pre-chamber preceding the classical distributor. However, the improvement provided to engines, more generally petrol engines, cannot be carried out on the so called diesel engines, which are provided with high pressure injection devices at 150 bar. The tendency is to further increase the accuracy of the injection, in order to feed each cylinder with exactly the same amount of fuel. This, together with the fact that the means of control are becoming more sophisticated and expensive, causes an increase in the likelihood of breakdown. They have as a drawback the fact that they easily go out of order. Generally, the know devices need continual, expensive maintenance, which is rarely warranted by the users, but is by the professionals in the art, who are equipped with the appropriate tools.
It is to be noted that the problem of automobile pollution, mainly due to heavy fuel consumption, arising from the continuous growth of world-wide automotive park, has become a main concern in all developed countries, and so it will in all the developing countries, where the automotive park is rapidly being extended.
The problems which the invention seeks to overcome are the following:
to eliminate the pollution of petrol and diesel internal combustion engines, specially the pollution generated by diesel engines in the so-called "heavy weighted" vehicles, but also in marine engines, electrical power generation engines, and so on, by removing the unburned particles, PA1 to reduce the fuel consumption by about a 20%; PA1 to markedly improve the efficiency of such engines; PA1 to increase their life span; PA1 to diminish the exploitation, maintenance and adjustment costs. PA1 a gasification chamber provided in each cylinder, directly connected to the intake of all the explosion chambers of the said engine, PA1 a means for injecting liquid fuel under a pressure of 5 to 7 bar, PA1 a means for injecting primary air under a pressure of 2 to 4 bar, PA1 a means for injecting secondary air under a pressure of some hundreds of millibar, PA1 a micro chamber for the diffusion and the making of a air-fuel pre-mixture: PA1 a means for eliminating, for mixing and for the molecular breaking-up of the air-fuel mixture, transforming it into a homogeneous gas within each of the said chambers, under a pressure of about between 100 and 400 millibar, PA1 means for electronically controlling the synchronous operation of the valve needles, of the air intake, for optimising the air-fuel mass ratio, and for controlling the pressurised liquid fuel distribution pump, PA1 an high voltage electronic ignition facility. PA1 total breaking-up at a molecular level, and transformation of the air-fuel mixture into homogeneous gas within the gasification chamber before the intake into the explosion chamber, thus resulting in the total lack of unburned gas at the engine exhaust gases outlet, and therefore a very important reduction of the air pollution owing to these gases, this pollution being almost limited to that of CO2; PA1 great simplification of the feeding of the internal combustion engines and a remarkable reduction in the costs of this function; PA1 removal of carburettors, and their inherent drawbacks, and removal of direct injection, which is day by day replacing carburettors, which increases the fuel consumption and the volume of unburned gases; PA1 significant improvement of efficiency and life span of internal combustion engines, since gases are totally burned; PA1 fuel saving of about 20% and lubricant saving, since the frequency of lubricant change is reduced to less than half; PA1 improvement of lubrication and a longer engine life span, together with cheaper maintenance; PA1 very short return period of the device over-cost, on the basis of fuel, lubricant, maintenance and engine life span savings. PA1 ease of adaptation on any existing kind of internal combustion engines and particularly for diesel engines.